Fucking TV
by Seimei's Beloved
Summary: Dean's T.V is messed up, but thankfully with Sammy around, he finds a new source of entertainment.


"Sam", Dean yelled across the hotel room "There's something wrong with this damn T.V!"  
Sam could barely hear Deans complaining over the shower head, but he could tell by the tone of Dean's voice that he was irratated. "Sammy? Are you even listening to me?" Dean asked.  
"What?" Sammy replied over the rushing water of the shower. Dean grew impatient and burst through the bathroom door.  
"I said the damn T.V isn't-" his voice trailed off as he saw Sam opening the shower curtain and retrieve a towel.  
Sam, unaware of Dean's shock and awe face, wrapped the towel around his waist. "The T.V isn't what?"Sam said as he looked up to Dean.  
The olest Winchester couldn't react. His eyes were slowy gazing over his brother's body. Every buldge, every curve, and every inch that his eyes could see. And he liked it. Dean soon realized that two minutes wnet by before he even noticed that Sam had spoken to him. He blinked out of his trance.  
"Uhm, the...the uh T.V ...it's fuckin' up..." was the only sentence pattern that Dean's brain would allow to escape from him mouth.

"Okay, well..I'll check it out." Sam replied as he turned to leave the bathroom. He made his way into the living room, all while the white hotel towel barely clung to his waist. He leaned over the back of the television and inspected the back of it, making sure that Dean didn't foreget to realize that it may have been unplugged.  
But right now, the only thing Dean could remember to do was breathe. Seeing Sam's lean body arc and bend sent Dean's mind, and body, racing. Dean's eyes slowly followed the curve of Sam's back.  
He bit his lip at the sight of his younger brother's lean, and wet, body. The towel was now slowly slipping, and Dean's eyes were glued to Sammy's lower back.

"Hey genius, it might work if it was actually plugged in." Sam's voice broke through Dean's gazing.  
Dean was aching to feel Sam's body against his own. Dean's body began to act before his mind did, and before he knew it he was pressed up against Sam's back.  
Unaware, Sam continued to try and plug in the television, only to realize that the chord was split. "You're outta luck, man," Sam added as he staighted up and faced his older brother. "I don't need it," Dean replied as he placed his lips upon his younger brother's.  
Sam tried to pull away, but his mind, and body stopped him. His mind told him that this was all wrong, it shouldn't be happening, but his body, oh his body yearned for more.

"Dean" was the only word that Sam was able to say as his brother licked and kissed down his neck. Dean stopped, only to look up at Sam's face. Dean's hands acted on their owrn, traceing and rubbing all of his younger brother's body. The towel that was drapped over Sam's hips had slipped off and was now laying on the hote floor.  
Sam pressed his lips upon his brother's once more, feeling Dean's soft, wet lips against his own sent waves of electricity through him. He gently pushed Dean onto the single bed. Dean began removing his shirts and finally his pants, leaving only his boxers, which weren't hiding the large hard on. Sam slowly crawled to Dean, kissing his inner thighs, then his hips, and his stomach, slowly making his way up to Dean's lucious lips.

His hands slid down his brother's body, feeling every ab, every curve and its softness, and soon its stiffness. Sam stopped kssing Dean, only to kiss and lick was way down.  
With every inch his went down, Dean's breathing began to quicken. Sam was now at the rim of Dean's boxers. He placed both of his hands on the edge of Dean's underwear and began to slowly remove them, all while his lips were pressed against his brother's groin.  
Dean's rock hard cock was now in Sam's mouth. He traced the head of Dean's dick with his tounge.  
Dean could only moan and teanse up, and comply with "Oh god..Sammy...yes...FUCK YES!" He ran his hands through Sam's hair and pushed his head down even further. Sam soon caught what Dean wanted and began to bob his head up and down. Dean reacted with moans of bliss and pleasure. "Oh-god Sammy- I'm-m-m..I'm gonna...uhhhh" Dean explaimed and he let his load free inside Sam's mouth. His brother complied with a large gulp, and slurped up every last drop.

"My turn" Sam said as he glared up at his older brother.  
He placed two fingers inside his mouth and made sure they were liberally lubricated. He then slid his now wet fingers into Dean's hole.  
Dean clenched the bed sheets and turned his head. Sam knew that he would have to start out slow, so he gently moved his fingers in deeper.  
"Ahh...yess."  
"I'm I hurting you?"  
"No, now keep going."  
Sam obeyed his older brother by moving his fingers in and out, only now he added a third finger to appease Dean.  
"More, Sammy, more! I want you. In me." Dean exclaimed. "Okay," Sam said as he pulled his bothers legs over his shoulder.  
"I don't want to hurt you-"  
"Shut up and fuck me!" Dean yelled. Sam lined up his trhobbing cock with his brother's hole and began to insert it. He started out slow, but Dean begged for more. Once Sam knew he was hitting Dean's sweet spot, he began to thrust viciously.  
Dean never knew that his brother could fuck like an animal, or scuk like a champion. "Oh yes...uh..harder baby!" Dean moaned as Sam plowed through him.  
"Uhh..yeah..you like that?" Sam asked "Don't you fucking stop."  
Sam leaned forward and forcefully pressed his lips against Dean's. He thrusted his hips faster and harder "Oh god..Dean...I'm gonna cumm...ahh"  
Dean quickly rolled over, with his brother now under him, and himself on top.  
"Not yet," Dean smirked.  
He got off of Sam's ready-to-fire cocl and began to suck it. Oh god did it feel good. He soon sucked his brother to extreme bliss.  
"Dean, ohh fuckk yeahhh!" Sam screamed as he shot his seed into Deans mouth. Dean complied by swallowing his brother's huge load.

The brothers were panting, trying to catch their breath. Dean crawled up to Sam and placed his head upon his shoulder and his brother wrapped his arm around him.  
Dean looked up to his younger brother, sweat beading down his forehead. "We're so going to Hell for this." Dean said to Sam with a slight smile. 


End file.
